Une page se tourne
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: One shot pré-Omega - Seiya et Shun sont dans l'expectative de l'appel de Shiryu qui doit leur annoncer la naissance de son enfant...


_Un merci à Arby Rogue, dont les compétences en japonais m'ont aidée à comprendre la signification du prénom « Ryuhô ». _

_Une page se tourne_

_Tokyo, octobre 1991, siège de la fondation Graad_

« Mais il en met du temps à appeler ! », grommelait Seiya, appuyé dans l'encoignure d'une des fenêtres du salon.

Près de lui, Shun, qui revoyait une liste de comptes appartenant à la Fondation, haussa les épaules et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Un accouchement n'est pas une science exacte… », dit-il de sa voix calme.

Et il se replongea dans sa liste de chiffres. Seiya, lui, commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait beau être devenu désormais chevalier d'or du Sagittaire de plein droit, il avait gardé son caractère vif, impulsif et impatient. Venu ici pour une mission précise depuis le Sanctuaire, il y était resté en apprenant que l'enfant de Shiryu devait naître d'un jour à l'autre. Après tout, on lui pardonnerait aisément son absence. C'était le premier descendant de la nouvelle génération à venir au monde, après tout. On ne savait pas encore si ce serait un garçon ou une fille, le Dragon leur avait juste téléphoné pour les informer voici cinq heures qu'il partait à l'hôpital pour accompagner Shunrei.

Shun, lui, offrait un contraste parfait avec l'attitude de Seiya. Il avait choisi de raccrocher son armure et travaillait désormais pour la fondation Graad dans laquelle il préparait un diplôme de gestion par alternance. Son quotidien se trouvait à présent dans les bureaux et cela lui convenait infiniment. A dix-sept ans, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies et cela lui donnait une sagesse supplémentaire par rapport à ses semblables du même âge.

Le téléphone sonna, et Seiya décrocha.

« Allô ? Ah, c'est toi Hyoga…oui, ça va…Shiryu t'a appelé aussi ?...Shun est avec moi, on attend aussi…garçon ou fille ? Je prends les paris ! »

Shun soupira. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce genre de choses mais Seiya avait trouvé cela amusant. Après tout, quel intérêt que l'enfant soit garçon ou fille, il suffisait qu'il naisse en bonne santé.

Quand il eut raccroché, il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Grandis un peu… », dit-il seulement.

Seiya croisa les bras.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de puéril là-dedans, franchement, c'est juste amusant...et puis on a une chance sur deux de gagner, c'est un risque acceptable à prendre… »

Shun haussa les épaules et rétorqua.

« Attends, il s'agit d'un bébé, pas d'un match de base-ball, et pas de n'importe quel enfant, notre neveu ou nièce ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour ça, quand même… »

Le Sagittaire, qui ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le respect ? C'est juste quelque chose pour pimenter un peu toute cette attente. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas posé la question toi aussi ! »

Shun alors éclata de rire :

« Je vois que le fait d'être chevalier d'or ne t'a pas rendu plus calme ni plus patient, que tu doives inventer des choses pareilles pour meubler tes journées. Si tu t'ennuies, apprends à faire des sculptures en trombones, je ne sais pas, ou demande à Saori plus de travail, puisque celui de ta charge ne te suffit pas… »

Il reprit son calme et ajouta :

« Oui, je me suis posé la question aussi, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de parier dessus. Malgré tout ton pouvoir et celui de la déesse, il faudra toujours neuf mois pour faire un bébé, et toute ton impatience n'y changera rien. …»

Seiya manipula un moment le médaillon d'or frappé au signe du Sagittaire qu'il portait au cou, puis dit pensivement :

« Je sais, mais je sens quelque chose de particulier concernant cet enfant, je ne saurais pas dire quoi… »

Shun leva un sourcil. Son ami et demi-frère n'était pas connu pour avoir ce genre de prescience, il y était même plutôt hermétique. Il trouvait étrange qu'il pût avoir ce genre d'impression. Lui-même avait également eu ce genre d'idée mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, ayant préféré se concentrer sur son travail.

Il eut cependant un geste vague.

« Ca tient peut-être au fait qu'il a hérité la moitié de ses gènes de Shiryu, on ignore ce que ça peut lui apporter… »

En effet, la Nature voulait que cela soit différent à chaque fois. Le fils ou la fille de Shiryu pouvait donc naître avec de fortes aptitudes congénitales, en posséder quelques-unes ou aucune. Les hasards de la loterie génétique, en quelque sorte. Mais Seiya sentait au fond de lui-même que le bébé qui était en train d'arriver en ce bas-monde était particulier. Ce n'était probablement pas un accès de prescience, juste une intuition liée à son sixième sens.

« Hé bien espérons que ça lui apporte le meilleur et qu'il n'ait jamais à vivre une vie aussi difficile que nous… », dit Seiya en se tournant vers son demi-frère.

Shun acquiesça. C'est ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter de mieux à l'enfant de Shiryu et Shunrei. Ses deux parents avaient connu un départ difficile dans la vie et ils souhaitaient vraiment donner à leur progéniture tout l'amour possible ainsi qu'une stabilité. Bien sûr, Shiryu avait pensé au fait que son enfant, quel qu'il soit, devienne à son tour chevalier, ce que Shunrei craignait, même si elle n'en parlait guère. Il serait temps plus tard d'aviser si le cas se posait.

C'est alors que le visiophone posé sur le bureau sonna, et les deux jeunes hommes coururent décrocher. Shiryu apparut. Il était pâle, avait l'air fatigué, et il tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet de langes. On y pouvait discerner un petit visage aux grands yeux bleus et une mèche de cheveux noirs ainsi que des petites mains roses.

Le Dragon aveugle leva l'enfant pour qu'ils puissent mieux le voir et déclara fièrement :

« Voici mon fils…Ryuhô… »

'Le dragon des cimes', tout un programme dans un simple nom. Alors Seiya sut que son intuition était exacte, ce petit garçon aurait un rôle très important dans l'avenir.

Shun questionna alors :

« Ca s'est bien passé ? Comment va Shunrei ? »

Shiryu tourna la tête vers lui.

« Elle va bien, elle se repose mais ça a failli tourner à la catastrophe et nous avons eu très peur. Ryuhô ne respirait pas à sa naissance et ils ont été obligés de le réanimer. Il est plus petit que ce qu'on pensait, seulement deux kilos sept cent soixante, et ils vont devoir le garder un peu plus longtemps pour qu'on soit sûrs qu'il va bien… »

Seiya dit alors fermement :

« Il a beaucoup de force vitale, il s'en sortira… »

Shun le regarda alors et eut la confirmation que son ami venait d'expérimenter un vrai accès de prescience. Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

Il sourit :

« Félicitations à vous deux, c'est un beau bébé et je trouve qu'il te ressemble… »

Seiya, revenu à son état d'esprit normal, embraya :

« Oui, félicitations et bienvenue à Ryuhô. C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble, mais j'espère qu'il n'aura pas hérité de ton penchant dogmatique… »

Shiryu sourit :

« Je me doutais que tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça, tu ne changes pas. Mais je reste persuadé que Ryuhô aura besoin de vous tous pour grandir… »

Shun lui rendit son sourire.

« Compte sur moi ! Je serai un vrai tonton gâteau… »

Seiya lui mit son coude dans les côtes.

« Ca, on s'en doutait un peu…non, ce dont il aura besoin ce sera de quelqu'un de fiable et de posé, comme moi… »

Shiryu rit alors que Ryuhô baillait sous le regard attendri de ses deux oncles.

« Ne vous battez pas, tous les deux…je crois qu'il est fatigué, je vais aller le remettre à la pouponnière… »

Le regard du bébé se focalisa alors sur ses deux oncles. Il y avait là toute l'innocence du monde mais déjà la promesse de celui qu'il serait plus tard. Seiya hocha la tête et Shun dit :

« Donne-nous des nouvelles rapidement et transmets bien nos félicitations à Shunrei... »

Shiryu hocha la tête et l'écran s'éteignit. Shun et Seiya se regardèrent silencieusement un moment. La naissance du petit Ryuhô signifiait à la fois qu'un volet de leur existence était fini, mais qu'un autre s'ouvrait à présent, dans lequel il jouerait sa partie en tant que successeur de son père. La boucle était bouclée à présent…

**FIN**


End file.
